For My Love
by Eternal Spring89
Summary: Kaoru has waited for Kenshin to love her for such a long time, but he hasn't done anything...What will happen? I'm not good at summaries...please just give it a chance. Thanks! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone, this is my second fanfiction. I was listening to a song from Bethany Dillon called For My Love...and I decided I want to base that song on Kenshin and Kaoru...so I hope you guys like it!Also, if you are a fan of Fruits Basket read my other fanfic called _**I Will Always Love You**_. This first chappie is just going to be the lyrics to the song.

* * *

**"For My Love"**

Walk towards me  
I want to hear  
The heavens singing over you  
When you breathe  
And look at me  
I want to be captured by you

Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love

I want to hide  
What's deep in my eyes  
I'm scared to be known by you  
But when I turn my head  
And see you there  
I want to be pursued

Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love

A dream I won't wake from  
A story that will never end  
The ground your feet walk on  
Let me be there, let me be there

Gaze into my eyes  
Let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love

Gaze into my eyes  
Let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Ask me for my love

* * *

I am going to start writing it now. I hope you guys will like it!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update...and I am very sorry that it is so short! I promise the next one will be way longer!

* * *

Kaoru stood in the kitchen attempting to cook a great dinner, because she was having a rough day and didn't know what to do with herself. She started putting ingredients into the pot of boiling water, when, Yahiko walked by and muttered something under his breath and chuckled quietly. Kaoru still heard what he said though. He was making fun of her cooking again. Then, Kaoru could stand it no longer, and she threw her spoon down onto the ground.

"If you have something to say about me, why don't you say it to my face! And if you don't like my cooking, you cook for once!" Kaoru yelled as she stormed out of the kitchen.

She ran into her room and rolled the door shut. Tears started to well up in her eyes a her legs gave way, and she fell to her knees.

"Why don't they want me…why can't I be loved for once…why…" she choked as she sobbed.

She stood you and walked to her bed and pulled the blankets over her body as she rocked herself to sleep, still crying…

Meanwhile… 

Yahiko sat on the porch, silently thinking to himself. _"What was that all about?"_ He thought to himself.

Then, he saw Kenshin walk through the gate and walk towards him.

"Hey Kenshin! You're back!" Yahiko yelled as he stood up.

"Well, hello there Yahiko," Kenshin said with a smile on his face.

"Did you say something to upset Kaoru today?" Yahiko asked Kenshin with a questioning look on his face.

"No…I don't think so…why? Is she okay?" Kenshin asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I was just joking around with her, like I always do…and she blew up at me and ran to her room," Yahiko said to Kenshin.

Kenshin turned his head to look at the dojo as he wondered what was bothering her.

"Yahiko…I'll be back in a while, that I will," Kenshin said, with worry apparent in his beautiful violet eyes.

Kenshin walked through the halls of the dojo when, at last, he came to a stop…in front of Kaoru's door.

"Miss Kaoru…May I come in please?" He asked gently.

No one answered, so he slid the door open and walked in. Then, he saw her curled up in a ball, sleeping, wrapped in her blankets…still crying.

Kenshin kneeled down on his knees and gently ran his fingers through her hair, hoping that maybe this would help to calm her down.

"What happened to you…" He asked quietly, though, he knew she would not answer because she was asleep.

He sat there with her for about an hour. He didn't know what to do, she looked so heartbroken. He took her hand gently and held onto it. He looked at her lovingly, and a single tear slid down his cheek, for he could not stand to see her like this.

About half an hour later, he was still holding her hand and noticed that her eyes started to open.

"Ken…shin?" She whispered as she stared into Kenshin's eyes.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review...I want to know what you guys think!

* * *


	3. Note Please Read!

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been getting ready for finals at my school. I'm going to be taking the finals next week, so when I'm done with those I will update again which will be Christmas break. Again, I am so sorry.


End file.
